Commandos Mob/Chronology
History November 2004: Commandos formed by Gattaca females Fenodree, Grino, Zorilla, Kleintjie, Mary Pat and Mrs. Doyle and Young Ones males, Aragorn, Eddie, Khoi Khoi, Zulu, Ndebele, Venda and Grog. Fenodree and Aragorn became the dominant pair. December 2004: '''Eddie, Khoi Khoi, Zulu and Ndebele left the group and were Last Seen. Zorilla and Kleintjie were pregnant. Grog visited. '''January 2005: '''Fenodree was injured and left the group. No new dominant female. Zorilla gave brith to Ketamine, Benzedrine and Ethylene. '''February 2005: Kleintjie became the dominant female. March 2005: Ethylene was predated. Kleintjie was pregnant. April 2005: Kleintji aborted. May 2005: Zorilla was pregnant. June 2005: '''Kleintjie gave birth to Drew, Rusty, Phoebe and Mo. Kleintjie was overthrown and Zorilla became the dominant female. Kleintjie was absent. '''August 2005: '''Fenodree was Last Seen. Zorilla was pregnant. '''September 2005: '''Zorilla gave birth to Flash, Miss Le Roux, AnnieAnnieAnnie, VCDM012 and Katharina. Rusty was predated. '''October 2005: '''Zorilla was pregnant. '''November 2005: Zorilla gave birth to VCDF014, Jasper, VCDM016, Hector, Tabatha, Beatrice and Jemima Janaury 2006: Zorilla was pregnant. February 2006: '''Zorilla gave birth to Danger Wank, Suzi Two-Tone MacFloozie, Labiathon, Fizgig and Baldersnatch. '''May 2006: Labiathon was predated. June 2006: Mrs Doyle and Mary Pat were Last Seen. July 2006: Zorilla was pregnant. Mo was Last Seen. August 2006: '''Zorilla gave birth to Wilson, Samba, Max, Moritz and Sereina. '''November 2006: Zorilla was pregnant. December 2006: '''Zorilla gave birth to Whiskey, Munro, Celidh and Coop. Grog and Miss Le Roux were Last Seen. '''March 2007: Argorn and Zorilla are the dominant pair. April 2007: Aragorn died. Ketamine became the dominant male. Zorilla was pregnant. Flava Flav was encountered. Drew was absent. May 2007: '''Zorilla lost her litter and Drew was Last Seen. Zarathustra, Flava Flav and Ningaloo appeared. Two encounters with Whiskers. '''June 2007: '''Wilson died. Zaphod, Logan and Mitch appeared. '''July 2007: Zaphod, Flava Flav, Logan, Mitch and Machi Pichu appeared. One encounter with Whiskers August 2007: No events. September 2007: '''Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank and Baldersnatch went roving. Pozzo, Zarathustra, Flava Flav, Jogu, Maladoy, Baker, Miles, Butch Cassidy, Karim and Finn appeared. Zorilla mated with Jogu. Five encounters with Whiskers. '''October 2007: Zorilla was pregnant. Klientjie, Benzedrine, Tabatha and Figzig were evicted and absent. Zarathustra, Miles, Baker, Panthro and Karim joined the group, Zarathustra establishes dominance. Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch, Moritz went roving and were absent. Pozzo, Flava Flav, Jugo and Machu Pichu appeared. and two encounters with Whiskers. November 2007: Zorilla gave birth to Benno, Cody, Yara and Sera. Klientjie and Benzedrine formed Kung Fu. AnnieAnnieAnnie, Beatrice, Jemimi, Suzi Two Tone MacFloozie, Fizgig and Seraina were evicted and absent. Tunker, Pozzo, Malaboy, Ningaloo and an unknown appeared.Max and Murno went roving. One encounter with Vivian. Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch, Moritz, Max and Munro were absent. December 2007: '''AnnieAnnieAnnie, Jemima and Suzi To Tone MacFloozie formed the Geckos. Ketamine, Flash, Jasper, Hector, Danger Wank, Baldersnatch and Moritz left the group and Last Seen. Baker went roving. Pozzo, Maladoy, Ningaloo and an unknown appeared. Katharina, Tabatha, Fizgig, Seraina, Max and Munro were absent. '''January 2008: '''Zorilla and Beatrice were pregnant. Katharina, Tabatha, Fizgig, Sereina, Max and Munro were Last Seen. Zarathustra evicted Miles. Baker and Miles went roving. Pozzo, Maladoy and an unknown appeared. Miles was absent. '''February 2008: '''Zorilla was pregnant. Beatrice gave birth to Everest, Cho, Kili and VCDF042. Samba and Celidh aborted. Zarathustra died, Baker took male dominance. Beatrice was evicted twice. Miles was encountered. '''March 2008: Zorilla was pregnant. Karim went roving. April 2008: '''Miles over threw Baker. Zorilla aborted. VCDF042 was predated. '''May 2008: '''Baker died and Whiskey was Last Seen. '''June 2008: '''Zorilla was pregnant. Beatrice aborted, was evicted and absent. Panthro, Karim and Coop went roving. '''July 2008: Zorilla was pregnant. Beatrice was Last Seen. Samba and Celidh were evicted. Panthro Karim, Coop and Cody went roving. Samba, Celidh and Karim were absent. August 2008: '''Zorilla gave birth Plux and Captain Sensible. Samba gave birth to VCDF045, Jimmy Jazz, Sue and Rastas. Samba was evicted. Karim, Coop and Cody went roving. '''September 2008: '''Zorilla was pregnant. Karim and Coop went roving. '''October 2008: Zorilla gave birth Labiathon, Stanley, De La Ray and Michiel. Samba and Celidh were pregnant and evicted. Karim died of TB.Coop went roving. Samba, Celidh and a wild appeared. November 2008: '''Samba lost her litter while Celidh aborted. A wild meerkat appeared. '''December 2008: Coop went roving. Ash, Gijima and Mr. Sruff were encountered as well as a wild meerkat. One encounter with a wild mob. January 2009: '''Zorilla, Miles and Cody died of TB. Panthro and Celidh became the dominant pair. Samba was evicted. '''February 2009: Kili was pregnant. Samba aborted. One encounter with a wild mob. March 2009: '''Kili gave birth to VCDP053 and VCDP054. Samba and Kili were evicted. '''April 2009: Panthro died. Three wild males VCDM055, VCDM056 and VCDM057 joined the group. VCDP053 and VCDP054 were predated and Samba and Coop were Last Seen. Two encounters with a wild mob. May 2009: Unknown dominant male. Signs of TB. Commandos had 16 members. June 2009: Celidh, Kili, Cho and Rastas died of TB. The Commandos could no longer be track, Everest, Captain Sensible, Punx, Jimmy Jazz, Sue, Michiel, Lafienia, Stanely, De La Ray, VCDM055, VCDM056 and VCDM057 were Last Seen. Commandos were lost. Category:Mob sub-pages